Motivos, medos e decisões
by Ginny M. Black
Summary: Os antigos estão de volta! Muitas mudanças...o que ela fará daí em diante, o “certo” ou o que seu coração manda?
1. Surpresa Maravilhosa, talvez não

Os antigos estão de volta! Muitas mudanças...o que ela fará daí em diante, o "mais correto" ou o que seu coração manda?

**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens aqui presentes infelizmente não pertencem a mim, mas sim a dona JK! Quer dizer, quase todos, a Mad é minha!

Capitulo 1

**Surpresa Maravilhosa, talvez não!**

Não sei exatamente por onde começar! Aquela noticia trouxe muitas coisas, muitas mudanças! Hogwarts era a mesma de sempre, um jantar como outro qualquer.

-Silencio, por favor! – Disse McGonagall com sua voz imponente. Nesse momento Dumbledore se levantou e ela lhe passou a palavra.

-Boa noite! Como todos já sabem, outro ano letivo se completa daqui a alguns meses, e devemos lembrar também que mais uma turma do sétimo ano deixara Hogwarts!

Os alunos logo começaram a fazer alvoroço, mas Dumbledore pediu que fizessem silencio novamente.

-Continuando, para auxilio desses alunos que vão deixar a escola, eu e os professores chegamos a um acordo! A partir de amanha vocês terão a companhia dos alunos que saíram ano passado, eles ficaram ate o fim do penúltimo mês para troca de experiências! Por conta disso amanha não haverá aula, vamos organizar tudo para o baile de recepção!

Dumbledore sentou-se e deu permissão pra que todos voltassem a comer.

-Por Merlin Mad, escutou isso? Vou ver meu irmão, Mione e Harry... – Eu ainda não tinha me dado conta, iria ver Harry Potter novamente, e instantaneamente minha felicidade evaporou, fiquei olhando pro nada por alguns segundos, mas a senhorita Madison fez o favor de acabar com minha concentração e de uma maneira bem irritante.

-Oh Harry, meu querido Harry, eu te amo. – Disse ela risadinhas disfarçadas.

-Madison, você sabe muito bem que eu não gosto mais do Harry, pode parar com seus comentários sarcásticos.

-Ora, me poupe Gina, você pode ate não gostar como antes, mas ainda tem uma quedinha por ele vai?!

-Não senhora, Harry é como um irmão pra mim e você sabe muito bem disso. Quer saber, acho melhora gente encerrar essa conversa. – Eu simplesmente me levantei, Mad tinha conseguido tirar meu animo e principalmente minha paciência. Tudo bem que aquele papo de irmão era da boca pra fora, mas eu odiava quando ela começava com aquelas provocações.

-Não vai terminar de comer?

-Perdi o apetite...

* * *

As mãos estavam suadas e ele a olhava sem entender muito bem o que se passava.

-Sabe... é que, tenho uma coisa pra te dizer...

-Pode dizer Gina, estou escutando.

-Harry... - suspiro - eu gosto muito de você e depois de tanto tempo você nunca percebeu, ou percebeu e fingiu que não era com você – Ela parou novamente de falar. -Eu não agüentava mais, tinha que te dizer isso será que nunca demonstrei o bastante? Você não sai da minha cabeça...

Um silencio ensurdecedor se formou durante alguns minutos. Os olhos dela fitavam a nada enquanto ele tentava encontrar uma resposta sem muito sucesso.

-Eu fico muito feliz por saber que você gosta assim de mim, mas você é como uma irmã e...

-Para...

-Gina...

-Chega, eu sabia que isso ia acontecer, devia ter ficado calada...

Ela sentiu uma lagrima teimosa rolando pelo rosto, e logo não conseguia mais segurar o choro...

-Olha Gina eu sei que você ta chateada...

-Não precisa se desculpar Harry, quem pede desculpas sou eu, com licença...

Porque fez aquela bobagem, pra que dizer aquilo a ele se já sabia o que ia acontecer!? Tão obvio, como uma garota tão sem graça, cheia de sardas e cabelo vermelho ia conseguir chamar a atenção de Harry, sendo que outras muito mais bonitas que ela já estavam atrás dele. Burra, burra e burra, isso, totalmente idiota. Não poderia ter escolhido outra pessoa pra se apaixonar? Esses eram seus pensamentos enquanto corria.

Me levantei eufórica, um sonho, apenas um sonho relacionado a lembranças, ou melhor, um pesadelo. Depois de ficar mais calma apoei a cabeça nas mãos e parei para respirar.

* * *

-Droga Weasley, você já superou isso...ou não...

Me deitei novamente com receio de ter o mesmo pesadelo, mas o sono fluiu calmamente dessa vez, no fundo eu estava incomodada, tinha medo.

**N/A**: Minha primeira fiiiiiiiiiiiiic! Por favor, não me matem por esse desastre...Juro que vou tentar melhorar, mas preciso que mandem reviews xD ok!? Sugestões são aceitas! Eu sei que ta meio confuso, mas acho que deu pra perceber que parte eu narro e parte são pensamentos da Ginny ne? Que bom, por isso que amo vocês xD! É isso, beijos pra todos que leram! Ate a próxima! Ah, não reparem no assassinato ao português, xD a fic não tem beta!


	2. Preparativos

**Disclaimer:** Tenho que falar de novo não é? (Ctrlc e Ctrlv xD pratico não?) Todos os personagens aqui presentes infelizmente não pertencem a mim, mas sim a dona JK!

Capitulo 2

**Preparativos **

Sim, eu tinha medo! Eu não sabia exatamente do que, mas a idéia do reencontro com Potter me deixava insegura. Medo de uma recaída talvez!

-Gina, hora de acordar! – Era uma voz conhecida, apenas soltei um muxoxo.

-Acorda cabelo de fogo, temos muito que fazer hoje!

-Hum...Me deixa dormir Mad...

- "Me deixa dormir Mad" – ela desdenhou – Não deixo, você vai levantar por bem ou vou ter que te derrubar da cama?

-Chata, é o que você é!

-Ah Gina, se quiser dormir tudo bem, mas ai não vai poder se arrumar pro Potter...

Após esse comentário, eu não poderia ter ficado mais irritada! Madison era uma amiga maravilhosa, o único defeito que tinha era esse sarcasmo! O olhar que lancei a ela foi cortante, logo percebeu que havia dito besteira.

-Desculpa, mil desculpas...droga, tenho que aprender a segurar a língua...

-Ok! Que seja a ultima vez que você toca nesse assunto Madison Bergamaschi!

-Tudo bem Virginia Weasley, levantando agora, não adianta mudar de assunto!

-Sinceramente, às vezes chego a achar que você saiu de um manicômio! Merlin...Vou levantar, fazer o que?!

* * *

-Como você acha que ela vai reagir Rony?

-Não se preocupe Harry, ela é bastante sensata! Eu sei que na ultima vez em que vocês se falaram ela ficou magoada, mas isso já deve ter passado! – Hermione dizia tudo isso tudo com um tom de voz calmo, como se quisesse tranqüilizar o amigo.

-Ela tem um gênio terrível, se prepara Harry, porque se ela não tiver esquecido aquilo e estiver com raiva de você...

-RONY!!!!!!!

-O que foi Mione? O que eu disse?

-Por Merlin!

-Se acalmem, por favor – disse Harry tentando conter o riso – quando chegarmos lá tudo vai se resolver, eu espero...só não sei se pra melhor...

* * *

O dia passou como um relâmpago! Eu estava cada vez mais ansiosa, a festa logo iria começar e vários dos antigos alunos estavam chegando.

-Madison...Você não vai sair daí?!

-Pra que tanta pressa? Se acalme Gina! Só vou demorar mais um pouquinho! – Disse com a voz abafada pela porta do banheiro que estava trancada.

-Você disse isso há meia hora atrás!

-Eu sou vaidosa, não posso evitar! Se quiser desça, te procuro assim que terminar!

-Hum...Por Merlin, não demore.

-Você vai arrasar, não tem como o...nada...

-Já ia dizer besteira – Balbuciei enquanto dava uma ultima checada para ver se estava realmente pronta, acabava por esquecer tudo quando ficava nervosa demais! Usava um vestido de cetim azul claro que ia ate um pouco abaixo dos joelhos, presente de Rony, amava aquele vestido, me deixava com um ar especialmente angelical, mas sensual ao mesmo tempo! Os cabelos iam até o meio das costas, e tinha aprendido a gostar das minhas sardas, me tornavam diferente?!. – É, esta bom demais pra quem nunca foi bonita... – e dizendo isso sai do dormitório.

* * *

-Enfim Hogwarts... – Ele estava parado a porta do castelo, um pequeno sorriso malicioso estava estampado em seu rosto, de certa maneira estava feliz em voltar, feliz do seu jeito.

**N/A: **;; Que coisa mais ridícula ficou esse capitulo! U.u Definitivamente não levo jeito pra escrever! .. Dicas, por Merlin, quem sabe eu não consigo melhorar isso aqui?! Tudo bem que a fic ta muito enrolada e os capítulos estão pequenos, mas vai ficar um pouco mais emocionante futuramente, prometo que vou tentar! Agora agradecimentos as únicas pessoas que leram isso(xD)!

**Lady L. Malfoy:** Que bom você ter gostado da idéia, mas eu não sou muito boa em passar minhas idéias pro papel(ou seria computador? Bem, você entendeu!). Mesmo assim muito obrigada pela review e pelo apoio!

**Ryoh:** xD Lunático, isso que você é! Eu respondo tua review pelo msn mesmo! E obrigada por ler isso aqui!


	3. Reencontros

**Disclaimer:** Bla bla bla, os personagens não pertencem a mim, mas sim a dona JK e todo mundo já sabe disso né?!

Capitulo 3

**Reencontros**

Eu ia andando devagar pelos corredores ate que comecei a descer as escadas. Pensei em como sentiria falta de tudo aquilo, de certa forma foram os melhores anos de minha vida, alguns "contra tempos" claro, mas muita coisa boa aconteceu naquela escola. Tudo se encontrava vazio, provavelmente os outros alunos já estavam no baile. Quando cheguei ao fim da escadaria percebi que alguém estava parado de costas, como se estivesse contemplando o ambiente. Fitei por um momento para tentar ver de quem se tratava.

-"Eu simplesmente não acredito, é muita falta de sorte Gina Weasley! Logo ele?! Vou passar como se nem tivesse visto, isso, ele não pode me ver, não pode!" – O plano que formulei em pensamento foi em vão, o maldito salto da sandália prata fazia barulho a cada passo, e ele logo me percebeu ali.

-Weasley?! É muita, muita falta de sorte! Por Merlin, tinha logo que dar de cara com a pobretona?!

Agora terminava de descer as escadas com passos fortes, ou melhor, furiosos.

-Falta de sorte minha isso sim. – Quem era ele pra ter os mesmos pensamentos que eu? Ele arqueou a sobrancelha, pronto para fazer um comentário maldoso, como de costume.

-Roubou o vestido de quem?! Não acredito que você tenha dinheiro pra comprar algo tão, bonito...

-Olha aqui Malfoy, esse vestido... – de repente parei de falar, me aproximei e o encarei. – Não vou perder meu tempo e saliva com você, ache o que quiser!

Draco soltou uma gargalhada, e me olhou com ar desdenhoso. Eu sentia que meu rosto estava cada vez mais vermelho, não de vergonha, mas de raiva.

-Quem diria?! A Weasley certinha cada vez mais mal criada...Tsc tsc tsc...O que seu irmão vai dizer disso?! Você fica pior a cada ano!

-Eu não devo... – Fui interrompida por Madison no momento em que ia responder Malfoy.

-Gina, o que esta acontecendo?

Madison estava parada na escada, com um olhar confuso. Parecia tentar entender tudo o que se passava.

-Mad, finalmente você apareceu!

-Nem demorei tanto esta vendo?! – Falou divertida enquanto descia os últimos degraus.

-Amiga da Weasley?! Não sabia que meninas bonitas andavam com pobretonas.

-Me poupe de seus elogios Malfoy!

-Bergamaschi, sempre me dando as mesmas respostas, mas linda como sempre, na verdade, mais linda ainda. – Disse em tom malicioso.

Madison realmente era bonita, sempre fora. Tinha cabelos negros e lisos que iam até os ombros, e os olhos tão negros quanto os cabelos, pareciam duas agulhas, penetravam na alma de qualquer um. A pele mais parecia veludo, branca como neve e lábios vermelhos como sangue (xD Oh, a branca de neve se infiltro na minha fic). Ela era o que se podia chamar de boneca de porcelana. Ela apenas revirou os olhos com o comentário de Draco.

-Vamos Gina, pelo visto perdeu tempo demais com ele.

-Nem me lembre Mad...

Viramos as costas para Malfoy e começamos a andar em direção ao salão principal. A única coisa que conseguia pensar é quanto odiava aquele garoto, toda humilhação que ele me fez passar, parte dos momentos ruins em Hogwarts estavam relacionados a ele, só não eram todos por conta de outros eventos. Com o tempo aprendi a enfrenta-lo, mas mesmo assim ele não largava do meu pé, era irritante, nojento e grosso. Olhei para trás rapidamente, Malfoy nos observava com ar de satisfação.

* * *

-Ai, como eu ODEIO aquele idiota! Tenho vontade de transforma ele em um...Acho que ele não é digno de nenhum animal, até um verme é melhor...

-Então que tal você esquecer ele Gina?

-Mas é que...

-Já que ele te incomoda tanto tente esquecer que ele existe, desfaça essa cara amarrada.

Apenas suspirei, sabia que Mad tinha razão. Já estávamos entrando no salão, uma festa realmente bonita, tudo muito bem decorado. Alunos atuais e antigos, todos muito radiantes, naquele momento me esqueci totalmente da ocasião anterior. Alguém acenava para nós em meio a multidão de gente que conversava e dançava, fomos ao encontro de Colin, que nos observava com ar de admiração.

-Oh Merlin, minhas amigas são as mais lindas da noite.

-Só se for a Mad...

-Gina, cale a boca. E você Colin, pra que tanta elegância?!

-Ah, obrigado. – falou sem jeito – Será que vocês deixariam eu tirar uma foto? Só pra marcar data!

-Eu não acredito que até pro baile você trouxe essa câmera! – Comentei expressão de espanto.

-Qual o problema? Vamos meninas, fiquem juntas.

Ficamos lado a lado sorrindo. Foi então, que logo depois de bater a foto, Colin olhou por cima dos nossos ombros, com um sorriso estampado no rosto.

Mad se virou e logo em seguida olhou pra mim. Eu estava estática, não sabia se deveria olhar ou correr, realmente não sabia o que fazer. Já tinha idéia de quem estava a poucos metros de nós, e meu medo voltou, mas a curiosidade foi maior. Girei sobre os calcanhares, e então encontrei os olhos verdes, aqueles olhos que temi encontrar durante todo tempo.

**N/A:** Mais um capitulo! Eu até que tentei fazer algo mais empolgante, mas quem sabe com o tempo não pego jeito? Afinal é minha primeira fic u.u!

To atualizando com tanta rapidez por que daqui em diante, vai ser um pouco mais difícil ter tempo pra escrever e as idéias fogem rápido da minha cabeça . Provas e recu (xD) estão por vir, mas talvez no próximo fds eu atualize, ainda não tenho certeza! Finjam que não viram os erros de português ok?! A fic não tem beta...Agora vamos as reviews:

**Miaka:** As coisas não estão correndo exatamente assim, a Gina ainda vai sofrer muita tortura psicológica por causa do Harry, e sim o Draco aparece xD afinal isso é uma fic D/G!

**Ronnie Granger Weezhy:** .. Eu vou tentar, juro que vou tentar continuar!

**Pat: **;; Que bom que você gostou, eu sei que os capítulos tão curtinhos e tal, mas é porque eu não sou nada detalhista, e muito menos paciente xD quando to no meio do capitulo acabo me estressando e escrevendo rápido demais. Mas prometo tentar melhorar e escrever algo maior. Quanto a Harry se apaixonar por Gina, eu to tentando fugir disso, mas parece um beco sem saída, essa fic ta confusa até pra mim. Vamos esperar um pouco e ver como a coisas correm!

**Um beijo na testa de todos que deixaram reviews! Muito obrigada!!!!!**


	4. Talvez sim!

**Disclaimer:** Personagens não pertencem a mim, mas a tia JK (olha a intimidade) bla, bla, bla...Eu sou obrigada a escrever isso sempre é?

Capitulo 4

**...Talvez sim!**

No momento eu não via mais ninguém, concentrada nos olhos de Harry como se estive em transe. Coisa de segundos parecia mais uma eternidade.

Despertei, desviando o olhar para o chão, quando percebi que Harry, Mione e Rony se aproximavam, estava tão atordoada com a presença do garoto que não tinha percebido que eles também estavam ali.

-Gina, como você está linda e como pode mudar em tão pouco tempo?! – Hermione me olhava de cima a baixo.

Parei pra pensar por alguns segundos. O que ela quis dizer com aquilo? Eu era tão feia assim?

-Ah, obrigada Mione! – Respondi sem muita animação.

-Realmente, você esta muito bonita Gina!

Senti meu rosto pegando fogo naquele minuto, sabia que devia estar mais vermelha que uma pimenta. Era incrível como Harry ainda fazia efeito sobre mim, um ano longe dele não teria sido suficiente pra toda aquela agonia que eu sentia passar? O Maximo que fiz foi dar um sorrisinho se graça.

Então me virei tentando mudar de assunto.

-Roooony, quanto tempo! Eu estava com saudades e você mal responde minhas corujas! Como andam as coisas no ministério? – Realmente estava agitada, falando uma coisa atrás da outra de forma desgovernada.

-Devagar Gina, esta tudo bem! E não respondo porque ando muito ocupado, você sabe!

-Não, não sei, você é meu irmão, consiga tempo pra mim!

-Mas...

-Ela esta certa Rony! – Disse Hermione interrompendo. – Afinal, se eu consigo mandar corujas para meus pais, responder as da Gina entre outras e mesmo assim trabalhar, por que você não pode?

-Hermione...Você é você, se conseguia estudar todas as matérias em um único dia nos tempos de escola, isso deve ser muito fácil! Mas Gina fique tranqüila, vou tentar te responder...Sempre que der!

Eu estava realmente constrangida. Todos estavam conversando muito alegres, menos eu que falei pouco e Harry. Foi então que decidi dar fim a tudo aquilo, a situação já estava insuportável.

-Mad...

-O que Gina?

-Vou dormir!

-Oqueeee? Mas você acabou de chegar! – Disse Madison quase sussurrando.

**-**Mad, eu não agüento mais ficar aqui... – Respondi no mesmo tom. – Bem, desculpa gente, eu sei que vocês acabaram de chegar, mas eu estou muito cansada, então vou dormir...

-GINA!

-Não adianta Rony, ainda vamos ter muito tempo pra ficar juntos, boa noite pessoal.

Já estava me retirando, quando senti alguém segurar meu braço. Pensando que era Rony já estava pronta pra responder.

-Rony, eu já disse...Harry?

-Dança comigo uma vez antes de ir?

-Harry...É que...Eu já disse...Você sabe... – Me sentia a mesma garotinha de 6 anos atrás, simplesmente não sabia o que falar.

-Sério só essa musica!

Não conseguia se mover, Harry me olhava de forma penetrante. Talvez só uma musica não faria mal, dançava e saia dali o mais rápido possível.

-Esta bem...

Ele sorriu e foi em direção a orquestra, foi então que começou a tocar uma musica lenta, todos começaram a formar pares, Hermione e Rony, Colin e Madison, Harry e eu. Não podia acreditar naquilo, era demais pra minha cabecinha ruiva.

-Gina, te chamei pra dançar porque queria conversar com você.

-Comigo? O que?

-Sabe aquele dia?

-Não me lembre!

-Vou ter que lembrar, depois daquilo você mudou...Passou a me tratar como um estranho, e logo você, a única pessoa de quem eu não esperava isso!

-As pessoas esperam muito pouco de mim... - Respondi em tom amargo.

-Não é isso Gina, você sempre foi como uma irmã, e de repente...Aconteceu tudo aquilo...

Ficamos em silencio por um tempo, Hermione e Madison nos olhavam preocupadas.

-É aconteceu...

-Mas a nossa amizade não precisava acabar!

-Acontece, você tem que entender que eu fiquei muito confusa e magoada, aquilo foi forte demais pra mim, desde pequena eu era apaixonada por você e quando tomei coragem pra fazer algo a respeito...Você só me via como a irmãzinha que nunca teve! Eu já superei Harry fique tranqüilo, afinal eu não ia ficar esperando uma pessoa que não gosta de mim o resto da vida.

Me senti forte após aquilo, mesmo com toda a vergonha que sentia e que parte daquilo não era verdade. Falar pra ele o que sentia era um alivio. Talvez pudéssemos voltar a ser amigos, e quem sabe eu não poderia esquecer Harry definitivamente, afinal, como eu mesma falei, não ia ficar esperando alguém que não gosta de mim a vida inteira.

-Eu gosto de você...mas não da maneira que você queria...

-Eu sei!!!

-Se esta tudo bem...

-Se está tudo bem podemos voltar a nos tratar como antes não?!

-Gi...Gina, sério mesmo?

-Claro Harry!

-Por Merlin, voltar aqui valeu realmente a pena. – Disse Harry dando um beijo na minha testa. Nesse instante a musica acabou. Me despedi mais uma vez de todos e fui para o dormitório.

Eu sabia que tudo aquilo havia corrido rápido demais, afinal um problema de anos não se resolve em alguns minutos, ou resolve? Eu ainda estava meio confusa, mas decidida a esquecer Harry Potter, já estava a muito tempo, só que encarar o problema de frente faz a gente se sentir muito mais confiante.

* * *

-Você saiu muito rápido da festa, eu ficaria totalmente excluída se não fosse pelo Colin.

-Que nada Mad...

-Weasley, eu mal conhecia os três! Afinal não andamos juntas há tanto tempo!

-Verdade, faz um ano que nos tornamos amigas...E foi de uma maneira tão...Repentina e diferente!

-Uma maneira que não gostei nem um pouco, afinal você me encontrou chorando por causa daquele idiota.

-Já passei por situação parecida não se esqueça!

-Pelo menos Harry foi sincero com você!

-Vamos esquecer isso...

-Sem problemas...Preciso voltar ao dormitório, fique por aqui! Não quero ficar te procurando que nem uma louca depois.

Fiquei andando ao redor do lago, aquela área estava vazia, afinal todos estavam assistindo ao jogo de quadribol da Grifinória contra Corvinal. Fui para o lugar onde adorava passar o tempo, um carvalho perto do lago, sentava ali sempre que queria ficar sozinha, chorar, pensar... Senti alguém parar do meu lado e em seguida escutei a voz arrastada.

-Olha só quem encontrei!

**N/A:** . Mais um capitulo, desculpas pela demora, a preguiça impera sobre meu ser. Bem, devo explicações né? Mudei a narração da fic porque achei que Gina falando ao invés de mim ficaria mais interessante...E ainda tenho que alterar os capítulos anteriores(já fiz), mas tudo bem, qualquer coisa pra deixar essa bagaça melhor. i.i Obrigada a todos que deixam reviews e que lêem, só continuo por causa do apoio de vcs! Agora vamos as reviews!

**Hermione Kinomoto: **Que bom que você está gostando, fico muito feliz! E muito obrigada pela dica, já estou botando em prática!

**Luiza Potter:** Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada! Eu tava empolgada na hora do reencontro por causa de uma musica que estava escutando no momento, até acho que ficou legal apesar de ter corrido tão rápido! E desculpas pela demora!

**Anônimo:** Ola anônimo que eu sei quem é! Obrigada por todo o apoio que você tem me dado pra eu escrever isso aqui, a gente se fala no msn!

**LindjinhA:** Mulé, eu tentei...Mas eu simplesmente não sei como os outros autores conseguem escrever mais de quatro páginas no Word, eu tento, tento e nunca da certo! Pitadas D/G, é algo a se pensar, quem sabe?!

**Pat: **Bem, tomara que com o tempo eu me acostume a escrever mais, e melhore, porque apesar de tudo eu amo escrever! Quanto a Harry se apaixonar por Gina, eu não tenho muita certeza quanto a isso, tenho muito que decidir sobre o futuro dessa fic, eu só sei como ela acaba, sério...

Um Beijo a todos vocês!

**Ginny M. Black**


End file.
